<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Novus Annus AU (Discontinued) by Trwansdrwagonboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260677">Novus Annus AU (Discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trwansdrwagonboi/pseuds/Trwansdrwagonboi'>Trwansdrwagonboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible OOC characters, Schizophrenia, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trwansdrwagonboi/pseuds/Trwansdrwagonboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went wrong... The last video never got published. Everyone thought it was some joke to mess with the theorists and followers.</p><p>The year is now 2042... Is the clock is still going?</p><p>Come yell at me or talk to me on my tumblr (@youraverageauprocrastinator)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Annus | Markiplier, Original Female Character &amp; Unus | Crankgameplays, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Unus &amp; Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: Came up with this a couple of days after MatPat's Unus Annus Theory video, so this should be fun. Please keep in mind when commenting that this is just a pilot chapter. I guess this is an AU for Unus Annus sooo... enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>On November 14, four people -- Mark Fischbach aka Markiplier, Amy Nelson, Ethan Nestor aka Crankgameplays, and Evan Bilda -- had suddenly vanished from Mark's home in LA, California, with no evidence, leads, or clues on how or why they disappeared. Police had investigated the crime scene and after no days of information... All fours have been deemed, unfortunately,... Dead after seven years with no new information on their possible whereabouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Social media platforms, like Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, et cetera, had been blowing up left and right wondering what could have happened to them. Information from these outbursts says that the crew was preparing to make their final video for a channel the Youtubers created called Unus Annus -- A one year, self-destructing YouTube channel about the inevitability of the end of time and death and conquering their fears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today would be their 23rd Anniversary since the channel published its first video back in 2019. A convention will be held in Las Angeles, California, on November 15, to celebrate the channel, to mourn for the missing persons, and to pay respect to missing people's families. The website to purchase tickets have been posted on all social platforms, so reserve those tickets now while they are still available. We hope to see all you folks there... Now to John with the forecast and weather.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, if you didn't know... It's November 13th -- the real day all these guys disappeared. My parents, along with anyone who watched the channel religiously, are still shaken to this day about this news... It's not like it has gotten any better with the news' annual forecast or any time in November.</p><p>"All four of them... Going missing a day before the finale was supposed to be published. This... Really gave the fans and theorists mixed emotions at first. Twitter blew up about Ethan posting the video late (which apparently isn't the first time it's happened, according to my sources), then to 'haha bet this is a bit because of all those codes and secret messages from all those past videos', then came anger and confusion after day 3 of not posting... Then came anxiety and worry. Ever since the finale wasn't posted, nothing had been posted on Mark and Ethan's respected channels. Nothing in their YouTube community page. Not even their social media had a single new post. This worried the masses greatly and word spread like a fucking wildfire. Fans and followers asked both creators' friends and family if they had any information about them. Nothing... Eventually, the police got involved and started searching top to bottom of California. They were filed as missing persons... Until enough time passed by for them to be legally announced dead... The world mourned for them, their friends, and their families... Nothing has been the same after that."</p><p>'They should have known that the inevitable end was coming... Of course, the way it turned out was never expected, but still- It was coming sooner or later. No need to make a vlog and tell the whole sob story about it to the people-'</p><p>"Oh, shut it, figment of my imagination."</p><p>'I do have a name, y'know. Unus, if your damaged brain can remember.' </p><p>"I don't see the point if you're not even real."</p><p>'And this is why I hate trying to reason with others. You sound like Annus, Enora."</p><p>"Fuck off!-" Said girl exclaimed, batting at the empty air like a pesky fly was there. Unus sighed before disappearing to what she always guessed was either some kind of spirit world (the hopeful side of her mind) or to the back of her mind/subconscious (the annoyed side of her mind).</p><p>Enora Nearlan has been living the past several years with a ghost-like man named Unus... She had no idea how it came to be nor did she know of any trauma that would produce such an annoying schizophrenia 'ghost'... Not that she could remember anyway.</p><p>But this is her story. And only her's (and Unus's) to tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excitement and anxiety filled the air as thousands of people pulled up YouTube and waited in the waiting room. The big live stream of Unus Annus, something to remember as it was the finale of something great, spectacular, inspirational - you get the idea. The timer ticked down as 12 pm PST, their set time Unus and Annus announced, approached quickly. Soon the timer changed to 'Waiting on Unus Annus', the fans waited with bated breath and the live chat continued to blow up. Soon 12 pm became 1 pm... Then 3 pm... Then 7 pm... Some people stayed up until midnight and past that, updating Reddit about the situation of the live stream. </p><p>The live stream never happened... </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Enora made her way down the sidewalk on her hoverboard, music blasting through her earbuds. Unus floated beside her, unseen by everyone except her, subconsciously bobbing his head to the beat of her music. It was discovered a long while ago that Unus could hear whatever audio Enora was listening to despite the girl having her earbuds in... Unless Unus went dipped to the InBetween - a void-like place.. (They don't know how to describe that place. Enora is convinced it's the deepest part of her subconscious, despite Unus's protests.)</p><p>Enora weaved through the crowd of people, half of them dressed in black and white. The mood became sullen with the reminder of the coming anniversary. Most of the schools might be like that since all of the teachers were around during the time of the famous channel. Enora won't be in school the whole day with that mood cloud. Her family is taking a trip to LA for the convention. Luckily, they booked a decent hotel to stay in before all the hotels got filled. </p><p>"Hey, Enora, how do you think Unus will react to the convention in the channel's honor?" asked Collin, Enora's younger brother. Enora looked at her brother, then at Unus, then back to her brother. </p><p>"Hell, if I know, but knowing him... He'll probably complain about it a lot." Unus stuck his tongue out, which Enora did in return. It earned an 'excuse me' and scoff from a stranger they passed, and a laugh from Collin. Unus shook his head and decided to go to the InBetween.</p><p>Collin has known about Unus ever since the beginning, which was Enora's first freak out upon finding this 20-something-year-old humanoid thing in her room. She thought some stranger had broken into her room and was going to do something to her. Of course, her parents didn't believe her when she said Unus was there; she was later taken to the doctor to get tested. She turned out positive, yet the cause of exactly how is still unknown. She got prescribed pills that don't work on getting rid of Unus, even momentarily. How she discovered that... She's too scared to speak up about the medication not working, so she keeps taking the recommended amount since then just to satisfy her parents. That was a couple of years ago on the day. </p><p>Both siblings pulled up to the school and slowed down on the hoverboard. Everyone was dressed in their school uniforms, but if you looked closely at the students' bags and belongings, you could see some buttons, pins, and stickers that were Unus Annus-related. The siblings hopped off their board and folded them in half, making their way inside the school. As they entered, Collin ran over to a friend of his and ran off to do something before the bell rang. Enora took out her earbuds and went straight to her locker. From the corner of her eye, she did catch some of the students looking at her and muttering to their friends. Ever since it got out that she was schizophrenic, people haven't taken her seriously about it and joked about it, calling her 'The Séance', 'Medium girl', and other nicknames related to her 'ability' to speak to the dead. She was never bullied physically about it, probably because everyone was afraid of her unleashing some kind of voodoo magic or something on them... So everything has just been verbal. She's learned to ignore it after a while. </p><p>She opened her locker and stuffed her hoverboard in. As she grabbed her things for her next class, she jumped slightly at a knock on the locker door. She moved it slightly to see Robbie, a friend of hers since elementary, trying to act all smooth leaning on the locker next to her. "Eyyyyy, Ghost girl.~" He greeted playfully, making a finger gun at her. Enora rolled her eyes at him and closed her locker. </p><p>"What up, dork-brain," she replied with a bit of a smile. Sure, his antics were stupid, but it was adorable to see him try. "What did I say about the nicknames, Rob?" </p><p>"Sorry, just happened." He said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "You going to be available this weekend?"</p><p>"No, I'm heading out to the convention in LA today. I'm not sure how long I'll be out, but that's where I'm going to be."</p><p>Oh... Then what about next weekend? I found this place-" Enora stopped paying attention to Robbie and her gaze moved to a red-hair girl making her way down the hall. The girl was in her grade and they had most of their classes together... Of course, Enora has never talked to her, social anxiety can do that. The girl was a bit of a jock-looking kid... Not that she was on a sports team. The closer the girl got to them, the more Enora's heart pounded. Yeah, Enora wasn't afraid to say she had a crush on the girl... to herself. She'd never say it allowed, it would be more fuel for the gossip wildfires to use against her. The red-head eventually passed by them and Enora let out the breath she's been holding, slowing feeling the blush fade. She went back to focusing on Robbie when he said, "...-I'll just text you the website and details tonight." Enora nodded and both kids went to their class as the bell rang. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was about mid-ish school day, right after lunch, so everyone was not super energetic or anything upon coming to class. It's not like the class with that interesting anyway. The teacher droned on about whatever this week's lesson was, occasionally writing on the board so students can take notes.</p><p>Enora's mind went on auto-pilot, writing notes without looking at her notebook. Her mind went back to a recurring dream she had. Well... More a mystery nightmare. She's had the same one since a few days before Unus arrived. She would fall asleep, only to wake up in a black void alone. Looking around, she would only find an hourglass and white symbols above her. She could never depict the symbols, they were too glitched. That, or she was becoming blind in her own dream. The hourglass, the sand flowing downward. Later, it would shatter, spraying her with shards, though she was never in pain by it. Then there would be a maniacal laugh, with the void glitching out before she would fall like the floor disappeared out from under her. She would jolt awake at this point, in the middle of the night, leaving the rest of the night until her alarm went off to ponder the meaning of the dream and for Unus to help calm her down from how terrifying it was. Half the time, the hourglass was replaced by some other object that would do something different. For example, a rose field that would slowly die; a broken pocket-watch, the hands staying in the same position and the ticking emitting from it gradually getting loud; a scythe that would float on its own and try to attack her; the list goes on... There was some significance to the dream, but it would remain a mystery for now. </p><p>Enora blinked bring her back to reality... Something felt off... She didn't know how yet. She discreetly looked around, seeing Unus sitting beside her on the floor. On her notebook, her hand had kept going after writing her notes and started doodling... The broken hourglass? It filled all sides of the notebook in messing, dark sketches. In the seat next to her, Robbie looked uncomfortable and anxious, his leg bouncing. Soon his hand shot up and excused himself to the restroom, and left. The red-hair girl had turned in her seat slightly... Perhaps sensing the off-ness in the classroom as well? Enora looked down at Unus, who clearly felt it since they could feel most of each other's thoughts and emotions. Unus looked anxious... Scared? Her own legs bounced rapidly and she started tapping the sides of her balled hands together. </p><p>Suddenly, as if time slowed down... Something like an explosion or earthquake sounded and shook the school building, students gripping onto the nearest solid object. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: It's a bit late for the end of Unus Annus, but wow... Shit's kinda surreal now that it's gone. It was so weird for me when I watched the live stream. Despite saying throughout the few weeks before, saying that ' No, I don't want it to go yet.' or 'I want a bit more time', I watched that live stream... Kinda numb to my emotions, but overall when it was time for it to go I was ready. I didn't get upset or mad or anything, I accepted its time to go. I really hope to find others out there in the future, who will still remember Unus Annus and perhaps geek out or randomly chant Unus Annus in public.<br/>Memento Mori, dear readers.<br/>Unus Annus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yells of surprise and fear were heard not just for Enora's class, but from other classes as well. Students went under desks or stayed in their seats in fear as the shaking stopped. Robbie had quickly returned as another went off, closing the door behind him and gripping the door and wall to keep himself steady. Enora looked over at her crush to see if she was okay. She seemed to be... talking to herself? A few questions flooded her head, then stopped immediately on one thought. Her brother. <em>Shit-</em> </p><p>As she got up, a third boom shook the room and more yells came from her classmates. What made it even scarier was the sound of cracking that was right outside the classroom. Robbie grabbed Enora's arm and she looked at his face. It was full of fear... And a hint of something else, but she didn't know what. "Enora, what the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"I need to get to Collin. My parents would kill me if he got hurt or killed in this mess. Now let go!" She yanked her arm away and went straight for the door. She opened the door, a little bit of debris falling from the ceiling. She felt someone grab her hand before she left the room and turned to see... Oh god-</p><p>"Mallory?" Enora asked in slight confusion, a light blush coating her cheeks. </p><p>"What are you doing? The teacher wants us to stay together and get out of here. We can't have one student leaving and getting stuck here." Mallory said firmly.</p><p>"Well, I can't leave my brother here if we make it out.  Y-you can't stop me." Enora challenged, internally cursing herself for stuttering at the end.</p><p>Mallory thought. Her grip loosened on Enora's arm as she did, then looked into the light brunette's eyes. "Alright, but I'll go with you. It'll be better to have someone to help if you get stuck." Enora nodded, hiding her gay panic. Both ran out as the teacher yelled. "Ms. Finnery! Mr. Nearston! Come back here now!" </p><p>Enora almost tripped but caught herself. 'Enora, keep going. The misgendering wasn't purposeful. It's probably just the panic. It happens.' Unus reassured her when he noticed her slight hesitation to keep going. Enora nodded a bit and kept going, leading the way to the middle school side of the building. Another rumble shook the school, both girls running into the lockers. Cracks sounded and appeared next to them as black and white glitched spikes burst out of the ground. So that's what was causing the rumbling? The shaking stopped and both got up. Enora blushed more when she saw both girls holding each other from stability and let go to turn away, hoping her blush wasn't noticeable. </p><p>They continued to run, avoiding the strange spikes, making their way to the lower grades. From there, both girls could see teachers herding students through the doors, trying to get out of the building. </p><p>"Collin!" Enora yelled over the yelling. </p><p>"Enora?" A voice said back. Enora's anxiety rose. Where is he? Is he okay?</p><p>A dirty blond head popped above the crowd like the person is jumping. "Enora!" </p><p>Both kids pushed through the crowd of students, teachers yelling after the younger one, couldn't solely focus on him with all the other students in danger. Enora and Collin embraced as Mallory turned down the hall they had come from, more spikes protruding from the ground. A couple of teachers ushered the last of their students out before escaping themselves, the frame and some of the building structure collapsing behind them. Mallory turned her head at the noise. </p><p>"Alright, you have your brother now. Let's get going before we can say this happened for nothing." Mallory said, pushing the sibling back down the hall. They kept Collin in the middle, he could be considered precious cargo... Not that Enora would ever admit it. Who admits that they actually tolerate their sibling, especially a <em>younger</em> sibling, ever? It's just not scientifically possible.</p><p>They weaved their way past the glitched spikes... It was strange that they were glitching... '<em>Was the theory that everyone was living in a simulation actually true?</em>' "No, no, shut up, Annus. Not the time." Mallory muttered quietly. </p><p>Collin tripped and fell as a small spike from a cluster shot up and ensnared one of his shoes. Enora skidded to a stop and turned around. Mallory, upon hearing not footsteps behind her, turned around to see Enora crouching down beside her younger sibling, trying to free him from the spike. She tugged and pushed the spike, unknowingly causing it to wiggle in its place in the roof, cracks rapidly moving across it. Mallory had noticed this as the roof groaned and started the dip downwards. </p><p>"Enora! The roof!" Mallory yelled fearfully. Enora looked up, then to Mallory as the roof collapsed above the redhead. Enora was about the scream as the roof creaked once more above the siblings. Enora jumped on top of Collin before the world went black.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em>Enora opened her eyes to black... Just black... She couldn't tell which way was up or down... She didn't even have a body... Another dream?... Suddenly, a tall hourglass came into view. Its sand trickling down to the bottom half, the sound of it calming to the ear... Behind it... A large digital clock. The ticking noise and counting numbers in sync with one another... Tick, tick, tick, tick- But... It's peaceful did not stay for long... No... None of Enora's dreams have ever stay peaceful... The scene changed, ever so slightly... She finally had a body... But it wasn't hers... The skin from her hands was pale... Too pale... She moved a hand to her face, touching something wet, and looked at her hand again... Black water?... No, black tears... Was she... Unus? Unus was the only person she knew that had black tears running down his face... It was part of his signature look, besides the full black suit he wore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unus looked up at the hourglass and clock. Muffled noises came from the hourglass... They sounded... Frantic... Terrified... Looking closer, there was movement... Unus couldn't get closer to see, but he had a feeling he knew who those were. He instantly looked at the clock. The numbers glitched, skipping seconds to going backward. Cracks traveled from the sides of the clock, sprouting from disembodied hands that pushed into it. Unus's breath became uneven as panic seeped into his heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Not again... No, not again,' said his frantic thoughts. He tried to move, but his legs were stuck to the ground. 'Annus... Got to find Annus.' He opened his mouth to call for his companion, but no noise escaped from it. Laughter ensued... It came from all directions at once from no source... But Unus knew who it came from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poor... Little... Unus..." The voice said slowly, a smile mixing into his words as he enjoyed the black-suited entity's struggle for freedom. "All alone. Back at the beginning of everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unus turned, looking everywhere for either Annus or <b>him</b>. He grunted as he tried to pull his rooted legs from their spot, but stopped to catch his breath. His legs ached with pain from pulling, begging him to stop before they ripped from his body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The clock is no longer in your control..." The voice continued in a low rumbling tone. Unus can feel his eyes looking at the black-suited entity like being inspected under a mortal microscope. "It's mine now... And I can keep the clock going... Bringing now pain to you... And entertainment to myself... With each. Little. Second. That passes by... Like tick, tick, tick, tick..." Another fit of laughter erupted, its sound now echoing across the area, the sound of the glitching clock becoming loud. Muffled screams came from the hourglass before being cut off completely. Figures appeared from behind the hourglass, its bottom side full of sand, the top side empty. Two of the figures were humanoid, but their heads... They looked like recording cameras. Unus's hands shook as he stared at them with wide eyes. The other figures, three of them... They were more canine... But they looked like something straight out of some psychological horror... All of the figures were slowly creeping their way toward Unus. He seemed to be gasping for air now, his heart pounding in his ears and chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unus!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unus turned and searched. "Annus?!" He screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unus!" It sounded fainter this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Annus!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His name was called, but it got fainter each time. The floor cracked below Unus, sending him down. His body felt like it was tearing him apart... Which it was... Unus looked to see glowing white cracks spider-web across his body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed in pain as his body ripped apart and he fell down, down, down... Into the inky pits of darkness, unheard by anyone...</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Enora jolted up and gasped at fresh air rushing into her lungs. Beneath her was Collin, curled up into a ball, unconscious. Something was off... Should they both be dead?... Enora looked up to see Unus, his arms hovering to protect his head, but above him were vines... With watermelon growing off of them? His form flicker between solidity and transparency. </p><p>"Unus?" Enora said weakly. </p><p>"I... Can't hold this forever..." Unus grunted in between breaths, pushing his arms upward a bit, the vines copying his movements. "Grab your brother... and move."</p><p>Mallory opened her eyes slowly. She sneezed at the dust that tickled her nose. So she wasn't dead... That's at least good... She looked up, wondering how she was still alive to see... Annus, bare-chested, holding up the rumble like he was King Kong, and... His pants were loose around his waist... <em>Lovely</em>... He grunted with effort as he held up the broken roof. He looked down at Mallory and jerked his head to the side, telling her to get going. Mallory didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>With effort and Collin on her back, Enora pushed away the rumble to make a clear path and pushed her way through. Once she was out, the rumble that would've killed her and Collin collapsed behind her. She saw Mallory getting up from hers in front of her. Enora offered a hand to Mallory, which she took, and pulled her up, the rumble dome of death falling behind Mallory. </p><p>Each entity floated tiredly over to their hosts, unaware of each other's presence. All four of them stood there, catching their breath until they heard voices. </p><p>"Is anyone still in there?" A voice yelled.</p><p>Both girls looked at each other for a brief second before making noise to call over the firemen for help. They were quickly located, pulled out of the building, and taken to the nearest ambulance to assess any injures. Besides a few scratches and bruises, they were completely fine. In shock, but fine. It completely bamboozled the rescue team that these kids made it out of the building unharmed, but were relieved nonetheless. Both teen girls were, of course, berated by their teacher about leaving the class during an earthquake, but was relieved as well. </p><p>Parents proceeded to pick up their shellshocked and crying children to bring them home as new reporters came in to film the aftermath of what had happened and get stories from any who was willing to tell the tale. The school was closed down for the rest of the year, to which students celebrated that they didn't have to take finals. Enora and Mallory didn't celebrate though... The spikes were abnormal. Not just because of the glitching. Not meant to be there. Something bigger was going on and the spikes were connected to it. Neither Mallory nor Enora slept that night. Both had had that dream from either with their respective entity... They had tried talking to them about it, but they didn't know, their memory fuzzy... It had shaken them to the core though. </p><p>Neither Unus nor Annus knew of the other's existence or the host they were bonded with... Only a slight tingling feeling when they lifted the rubble that felt similar to their partner's energy... Unus knew Annus was out there... Somewhere... And Annus felt the same way... They just don't know where.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I love that the melody of 'Turncoat' is haunting me as I finish writing this :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Depending on time, uh... Happy holidays, everyone! Here's your gift this year :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enora looked up as sunlight hit her arms, it peeking from her window, as the sun rose. The trip didn't get delayed because of yesterday's incident. The parents saw it as more reason to leave that day and got the kids in the car, their bags and things already in the car, taking off. They arrived at the hotel that night, the kids and parents having rooms next to each other. Everyone, but Enora of course, crashed immediately upon hitting the bed.</p><p>Enora looked toward another window, well... Window door, across the room, Unus's transparent form standing next to it. He was looking out and his face showed he was lost in thought. They both had learned to put up blockers so neither of them would have to listen to each other's unnecessary thoughts. </p><p>"A penny for your thoughts, Unus?" Enora asked, a bit teasingly as she suppressed a yawn, and walked over to him.</p><p>Unus blinked and turned his head slightly toward his host. '<em>Not really... Just thinking about yesterday... The vision most particularly.' </em>He said, before turning back to the window.</p><p>Right, the vision... It was painful to even just be an innocent viewer. Enora noticed that Unus had an arm around his torso, one of the spots that cracks had spread on his body and tore him apart. </p><p>"Does it ring any bells on your past?... Or anything that happened all those years ago?" Enora prodded as she moved to open the door to reveal a small balcony. They both walked through, Enora closing the door gently behind her, and both leaned on the railing. The sun was still rising, the sky becoming a blue and pink palette. Unus felt the strange urge to take a picture of the shy with a bit of the cityscape... It would be a pretty photo to have. </p><p>'<em>The vision... Did feel familiar... As far as when it happened in the past, I'm not sure. It feels both recent and distant at the same time... Then again, my perception of time is... not the best at the moment...</em>' He placed one of his palms against his forehead as if a headache came to him. </p><p>"An immortal... All about time and death and the like... Not having a good sense of time? Help me, I'm laughing. I haven't even had enough coffee for that joke." Enora said sarcastically, though she had a big smile on her face. Unus chuckled and gently punched her shoulder. '<em>I'm trying, give me a break.</em>' "I know..." </p><p>'<em>I-I thought I felt Annus... Yesterday, when I held up the rubble... It was probably my imagination... It was nice that it felt like his presence though, even if it wasn't enough to prove it so.</em>' Unus said with a bitter smile. Enora didn't say anything. It's been a goal to figure out what happened back then and reunite Unus and Annus with everyone that disappeared. As a host, she couldn't really do much besides having Unus as an entity in her head... Well, half her mind still said she was schizophrenic, and the other half told her... It wasn't that. Enora put a hand on his shoulder, it was the least she could do at the moment. She feels Unus relax into the touch. If Unus was anything like Ethan, he was a touchy-feely person. </p><p>They both turned at the sound of the door opening behind them. "Oh... Enora, you're up... Why do you have your arm like that?" Collin said, rubbing his eye to dispel the sleepiness from them. Enora put her hand down quickly in embarrassment. "No reason..." She could see Unus frown beside her from the edge of her vision. </p><p>"Oh... Okay... Mom and Dad will want us to be ready to leave soon to get breakfast then head straight to the convention. So uh... Get ready... yeah..." Collin said awkwardly as he closed the door behind him. Enora sighed and looked across the cityscape to a large building, then headed inside to get ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>The family ate breakfast in the breakfast lobby (A/N: I haven't been to a hotel in a long time and I don't remember shit, rip-), then started walking to the convention building. It would be a hassle just to find parking with how big the event is so walking would be the next best option. The streets were busy, black and white decorations lining the street lights and lamps, whether it's balloons or streamers and the like. Unus kept close to Enora as they made their way past people. She couldn't tell if he was... uncomfortable or nervous or what. He had a pretty neutral face, but his hands picked at threads on his jacket. </p><p>They eventually arrived at the building and showed the guys at the entrance the paperwork that they bought tickets or passes to be here. Each of them, except Unus, got a lanyard with a pass saying minor or adult on it and were let in. Collin, Enora, and Unus all gasped at the sight of the interior of the building. Their parents said it would like any normal comic-con convention, but this convention... Enora turned at the sound of a quiet sniffle. Unus had turned his head away as his arm wiped his face. Enora felt her own face and wiped away the tears she had. Damn emotion link... </p><p>"Are you okay, Enora?" Collin asked with concern.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Unus... Ugh.." She said as she finished wiping her face. Luckily, her parents didn't see... Speaking of which, her parents weren't here. They must've gone off on their own while the kids and Unus could explore for themselves as long as they stuck together. "Let's go explore or something..." Collin nodded and led the way. Many stands had Unus Annus artwork on display, some for sale, others had merch or trinkets and such. Looking at the people here, some were either cosplaying as their own fan designs of Unus and Annus, some wearing merch, or some just wearing the suits. Hard to tell if this was a wedding, funeral, or an old black-and-white movie. </p><p>Enora followed her little brother, but stopped walking when a sign caught her eye. It was a meet-up with Mark, Ethan, and Amy's close friends and family. Most likely to send regards and pay respects and such... Enora side-glanced Unus and almost gasped aloud. His form flickered between his normal look and a slightly younger form... It looked more human. Light brown tousled hair, large yellow jacket, glasses... "Ethan?" Enora whispered like her breath was taken away. E̸͚͎̅̚̚ẗ̴̼͐h̷̙̤̎͐̽a̶̙͒̅͘n̷͖̔͊̊ looked at Enora with a tear-stained face, his blue-gray eyes glistening... He mouthed something quickly to Enora before his form glitched completely and disappeared. Enora felt the force of his entity-like form enter her subconscious like a bus, her legs collapsing from the weight. </p><p>"Enora!" Collin shouted worriedly as he ran to her, sliding to his knees beside her. Several people had turned at the commotion, some muttering to each other. </p><p>"Enora, what happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying again? Why are your tears black?" Collin bombarded her with questions. She put a finger on his mouth, but she didn't say anything. Too much emotion... Too much noise... Too much pain... She couldn't currently process what h̷͙̖̮̆̐ë̸́͜ had said. She started frantically pointing between her head, her ears, the meet-up, and outside, her hands shaking more when each movement. Collin just shook his head not understanding much, but he helped her up and walked her outside. They sat down a little ways from the front entrance and Collin texted Mom and Dad while Enora tried breathing techniques to calm herself. Enora wiped her face and to her surprise, black tears did stain her arm... She tried mentally connecting to Unus, but it felt hard to do so... He was blocking her... Unus was blocking her from her subconscious... <em>Bitch doesn't pay rent to live here and he'S BLOCKING HER- </em> She let out a shaky sigh before she could fully calm down. </p><p>"You good now?" Collin asked cautiously, his brow still furrowed.</p><p>"Y-yeah... Yeah, I'm fine now..."</p><p>"The hell happened back there?"</p><p>"I spoke to... Ethan..."</p><p>"Ethan?... You mean Unus?"</p><p>"N-no... Like Ethan. Ethan Nestor... Well, I mean it was Unus, but he was also Ethan."</p><p>"That's fucking wack, no, Unus can't be two people at once. It either you saw Ethan or Unus... Or both as separate people... O-or, uh... Entities?... What do you even call 'em? Did you even <em>get</em> any sleep last night?"</p><p>"... Collin, I'm telling you what I saw. I stopped in front of the sign and it must've... Triggered something, okay?!" Enora said standing up, incredulous that her brother was doubting her. Then again... Who would?</p><p>"Okay, okay, calm down! Don't have another panic attack or whatever." He said, putting up his hands in defense. "So you saw Ethan... You planning on telling his friends and family?"</p><p>Enora almost laughed... Almost. She did scoff though. "Yeah, me, going up to a bunch of mourning strangers. 'Uh, yes, hello. You might not know me, but I can communicate with your dead son and friend, Ethan Nestor, and this is not the schizophrenia talking!' Yeah, that will go over well!"</p><p>"What's this about someone's dead son?"</p><p>Both Collin and Enora looked up to see a very confused Mallory and an older man walking up to them. </p><p>"M-Mallory! Wow, uh, what brings you to this side of the country?" Enora said quickly, trying to look calm and cool, but just stood there like a hot mess. She heard Collin groan behind her.</p><p>"The Unus Annus... Convention?... My uncle brought me here." Mallory replied slowly with suspicion. </p><p>"Here's your pass, Mallory, I'll be inside." Mallory's uncle said. She nodded and her uncle left the three kids alone. </p><p>"So again, 'dead son'?" Mallory asked, her muscular arms crossed. </p><p>"Enora's schizophrenia's acting up again. Normal thing for her." Collin replied nonchalantly. Enora slowly turned to her 'lovely' little brother. </p><p>"<em>Il tuo culo è mio, piccola merda</em>." She hissed through clenched teeth and a smile. Collin stuck his tongue out in response.</p><p>"Oh, schizophrenia? Yeah, no, I get that. That shit can get annoying sometimes." Mallory said with a sneaky, narrowed-eyed glance to the side, like she was talking about someone specific.</p><p>The siblings looked at the sporty red-head. "You're schizophrenic, too?" They said simultaneously. Mallory nodded and shrugged a bit like it was a normal thing. </p><p>"Yeah, got diagnosed a while ago. No big. Anyways, what're you guys doing out here and not inside?" Mallory asked with a tilt of her head. Damn, she was good at changing subjects.</p><p>"Panic attack... Because... Y'know." Enora said embarrassed with a blush on her face, pointing at her head. </p><p>"Oh... Are you okay now?"  </p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine now... You wanna head inside?"</p><p>"Sure. Let's go." </p><p>All three went back through the entrance, Enora forgetting to worry about her blocked connection with Unus. It would be something to worry about later.</p><p>"<em>Quindi ... capisco perché ti piace. Quello che penserà il povero Robbie ... Gli spezzerà il cuore.</em>" Collin muttered dramatically to Enora with a smug smile upon his face. </p><p>"Son of a- <em>Sei così morta, puttana</em>!" Enora shouted and Collin took off running with a laugh. Enora snorted with tired frustration. Mallory did laugh at their squabble despite her not understanding a single word they said. All three made their way to the meet-up. The guard let them in since their passes allowed them to. When they entered, Enora glanced at Mallory to see her crush looking really anxious. She had turned a few shades pale, her forehead sweaty and her clenched knuckles white, and looking like she could either vomit or pass out any minute. </p><p>"H-hey, you doing good over there?"</p><p>"W-what?" Mallory said as if taken out of her thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... Just... Never really been to anything like this... Involving talking to the dead's family and other relations... Not really good with anything funeral-like either... Really anxious about it, not gonna lie..." </p><p>"Me neither..." Enora nervously offered her hand in comfort and Mallory took it. Enora was surprised by the strength Mallory's hand had, but the pressure softened. Mallory probably realized her strength and didn't want to hurt Enora. Both girls blushed, but didn't want the other to know they were. Mallory took a deep breath and some normal color came back to her skin. </p><p>"We don't have to talk to them. We can just send a letter or shoot a text or something." Enora offered. </p><p>"Y-yeah... We can do that..." Mallory replied. Enora gave a small smile, which Mallory returned. </p><p>"Hey, <em>piccioncini</em>, over here!" Collin called across the room, waving as if he wanted to show them something. Mallory noticed Enora's face go red... Did Collin say something insulting? No, he didn't seem like the kid to do that, even in a sibling-teasing way. Both girls walked over to see that Collin found the coffin placed in the back of the room. It was a part of a shrine, pictures of the missing persons, and dogs, surrounded with flowers, notes, and candles. </p><p>It was the Unus Annus shrine... A heavy weight washed over Mallory and Enora... They couldn't tell anyone... Not even each other, that they know where a couple of these people are... Or that they're even alive... They'd be viewed as sick psychotic people... Ruining a national day of mourning. So they kept it to themselves... If only they knew...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"This is stupid... And outrageous! What if you're wrong?"</p><p>'<em>I'm not wrong. They'll lead us to it and I'll destroy those two time bitches once and for all!</em>'</p><p>"But wouldn't that kill Mark and Ethan too?" A younger voice asked worriedly.</p><p>'<em>I don't know and I don't care.' A deeper voice said, a voice only the younger one could hear.</em>'</p><p>"But they're human-"</p><p>'<em>I know they're fucking human, Robbie! But time doesn't stop for the mortal heart nor will it stop today. Now be a good boy, and keep your ears and eyes open. I need to find that item.</em>'</p><p>"Fine, fine, okay..." Robbie said quietly, hunching his shoulder in defeat. The shadow man scoffed and disappeared, slithering into the Inbetween of Robbie's subconscious.</p><p>'<em>Please, Enora... Don't find it... I don't want you to die,</em>' Robbie pleaded silently... As if his prayer could be answered... He hoped it would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: The Lore!!!! And right in the nick of time... In my timezone anyway. Again, Happy Holidays, readers~ :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Question to anyone who reads this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So... It might be just because of my current state at the moment or maybe it's something in the back of my mind that finally decided to show itself, but... </p><p>I know that my '<em>magnum opus</em>', or whatever it's called, was my Broken AU story. Hell, I reached the thousands in views and such (which I love so much, thank you for helping me reach that), but... I've noticed that my other stories, even the other Owl House stories aren't getting the same kind of views. </p><p>It got me thinking... If I continued writing my other works, will anyone read them? Or am I just writing to myself? Do I need to expand my writing to other fandoms? I have<em> plenty </em>of fandoms to choose from and I could just turn my disassociative internal self-inserts into some 'x gender-neutral reader' thing, but would anyone <em>read</em> that? </p><p>I understand that people will say that 'you need to write for us, you should write for yourself'... But I like making people happy with what I do. It makes me <em>happy</em> that I'm doing something to make someone's day just a little bit better with words on a screen. It does hurt me when it feels like no one feels that way anymore. </p><p><span class="u"><b>So... Until further notice, all stories will be discontinued and marked as complete.</b></span> This may seem like I'm throwing a temper tantrum because things aren't going my way, but it's a privilege to write for you. Let me know if you want something continued or anything new. I'll be waiting.</p><p>If you have read this... Thank you.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Me. Panic the possum.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 2: For all Broken AU readers- don't worry. I am writing the next chapter rn. Just wanted to get this idea our into the world before I forget.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>